Not too long ago
by The Warped Hatter
Summary: After once again going against Kaname's wishes, and attacking Yuki, Aido is badly punished and humiliated. Kain is angry as he struggles to understand his feelings regarding his foolish cousin. Please enjoy! If you don't like yaoi, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1 Punishment

Chapter One, Punishment

Chapter One, Punishment

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki – the light! Turn the light out!" Aido hid underneath the bedcovers, burrying his face in the pillow.

"I'm not doing anything," his cousin replied wearily and half-heartedly from the depths of his bed.

Aido groaned, a hand over his face as he scrambled out of bed, reaching out blindly, when his toes touched the soft material of his curtains. Blinking softly, he felt down to touch them; why on earth were they on the floor like that? The afternoon sun was in his eyes, causing him a considerable amount of pain.

"Hey, Akatsuki – the curtains are on the floor!"

"Oh no…" he murmured half-heartedly, "what a tragedy," yawning heavily, he could hear Kain rolling over in bed, "Go back to sleep, Hanabusa."

"But the liiiiigggghhhttt!" he whined, lifting up a jacket and making a crappy attempt to attach it to the frame, "damnit – this stupid thing won't go on!"

Kain groaned, fisting his pillow as he held it over his ears, "grow up will you? You're so annoying this early!"

He sighed, flopping back onto his bed, hands over his eyes, "you're so mean…"

"Ichijo!" Aido tapped him on the shoulder roughly, "Hey, Ichijo, someone trashed our curtains!"

He studied Aido with golden eyes, a puzzled expression on his face, "Your curtains, Aido? But why would anyone want to do…?"

"Yes my curtains!" he snapped, shaking his shoulder, "and I can think of plenty of reasons – I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open – I couldn't sleep a wink!"

Ichijo shook his head, "I don't think anyone would do that," he smiled sweetly, hoping that would be enough. He wasn't denying there were horrible people in the night class, but he knew there was nobody so childish, "Maybe one of your, urm… treasures broke the support beam? Like the last time your ward-robe was broken, Aido, remember?"

He blushed crimson, "H-Hey! You leave my treasures out of this! I've left Akatsuki to investigate the scene of the crime! Someone definetly trashed those curtains and I wanna know who!"

Ichijo suppressed a giggle, instead he smiled politely, "Why would anyone want to ruin your curtains? It's a little, urm… petty. Life isn't like manga, you wouldn't turn to dust, all it can do really is deprive you of sleep."

"Exactly!" he pointed an accusing finger in Ichijo's face.

"What do you mean, 'Exactly!' You really want me to investigate something like this?"

Aido pouted, crossing his arms, "it's not 'something like this'! Somebody is doing this – it's not that annoying Kiryu kid. I would've known if he was around! Somebody very powerful…"

"Are you trying to say…" a head popped up behind him, "that it was President Kuran?"

Aido flinched, jumping back, "N-No! Damnit, Shiki, don't do that!"

"But why would Kaname sabotage your curtains?" Ichijo asked, looking puzzeled.

"I – I never said it was him!" Aido's face flushed; if Kaname heard him saying this – he was so fucked, "it's Shiki putting words in my mouth!"

"Didn't you say he was mad at you?"

"Well… there was that thing that happened the other morning…?"

"And pray tell, what could you have done to invoke the wrath of your gracious dorm leader?" asked a silky voice from behind Aido.

His jaw dropped, "I-it was Shiki?"

Shiki shrugged half-heartedly, Ichijo waved at Kaname happily, Kaname Kuran patted Aido's shoulders, "Come to my office later, Aido. We need to have a talk."

He felt shivers run down his spine. Sure he'd pissed Kaname off before. Usually, he slapped him around for punishment anywhere. He'd never asked specifically for Aido to come to him. This definetly meant he hadn't forgiven him for attacking Yuki again.

"Akatsukiiiiii!"

He'd gotten back to their room to find he'd actually locked his cousin in the bedroom, and he wasn't happy.

"I'm not talking to you. You locked me in our bedroom."

"But I'm really sorry!"

"Hanabusa…"

"I didn't mean to forget about you!" he protested, tugging at his sleeve, hoping he would eventually mess up his hair and forgive him, "really!"

"I found the cause of our little curtain problem… It was that stupid minicuture castle, the broken one you insisted on keeping. It fell on the curtain frame and shattered it."

Aido blushed lightly, "I'm sorry… but still, it would have remained a mystery if I hadn't forgotten I locked you in here!"

Kain sighed, turning over in bed, "you're lucky I'm not like President Kuran…"

He shivered slightly, "actually, I have to go and see him now…"

Kain cocked up an eyebrow, "What about this time? He already made you do that bucket thing."

"I think he's still angry at me," he turned towards the door.

"Hanabusa," he called after him, his voice nervous, "be careful, alright? Don't say something that could provoke him."

"Urm, okay."

He tapped twice on Kaname's office door, "Urm, hello?"

"Come in, Aido."

The door slid open, and Aido stared into the dim office. Moonlight slipped in through the curtains, Kaname Kuran was sitting back in his leather arm chair, he waved a dismissive hand, and the door behind Aido slammed shut.

"You, urm… wanted to see me?"

"I did," he beckoned him closer, "I have heard Yuki's side of what happened. I'd like to hear yours before I punish you. Say I hadn't intervened, what would have become of Yuki?"

He laughed nervously, "I-I wouldn't have drained her – you know, or, urm, anything like that, Kaname-sama, really…"

"How can I trust that? Just because you'd like me too. You frightened her, and I won't forgive that."

"I, urm," he smiled sweetly, his hands trembling behind him, "I really mean it when I say I'm sorry! It won't happen ag–" he was cut off as Kaname's hand slapped him hard across the cheek. This time, he hit with such force that Aido fell to the ground.

The next thing he knew, Kaname Kuran had jerked him up by the back of his shirt, and dropped him onto his desk, facing the door.

"Urm, Kaname-sama! I'm sorry–"

"Tonight you will witness two things, Aido. My incredible cruelty to those who disobey me. And my great mercy to those who vow never to again. Understood?"

"Please – there's no need for–" his eyes widened as Kaname's hand smacked down on his backside, "Owch!"

"I will do this fifteen times. After each, you will count and say, 'Thankyou, Kaname-sama."

"No! It hurts!"

"Aido, I'm not giving you a choice. You deserve to be punished for your actions," he smirked coldly, tossing back his soft black hair. Aido blushed crimson, he shifted uncomfortably.

"F-Fine, just make it quick…" he clenched his hands into fists.

Kaname sighed, "now, now. There's no need to be hasty. Afterall, you can easily lap this up as another human experience."

"What do you – Aahh!" he yelped as Kaname's hand came down fiercely on his backside.

"Say it."

"O-One… Thankyou, Kaname-sama."

He chuckled to himself, "Who would have thought you could be so obidient?" he smacked him harder this time, Aido bit his lip, his eyes clamped shut.

"Two… Tha-Thankyou, Kaname-sama."

When they reached seven, Kaname stopped suddenly, his hand reating upon the blonde's butt.

"You're doing well, Aido," he joked, patting him soothingly. He winced, shifting uncomfortably; for some insane reason he thought this pause meant Kaname was going to stop at seven.

"Ah–" he protested weakly, as the dorm leader yanked down his white night class pants, followed by his underwear, "Kaname-sama…?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just pondering how your clothing protects you from true punishment," he said coldly, "we have to be sure I won't get another outburst from you," he whispered, as his hand spanked down again, impressed by the red raw backside.

"Ahhh! Ow! E-Eight. Thankyou, Kaname-sama."

"You'll stick to the rules?"

"Y-Yes! Damnit, yes! Nine, thankyou, Kaname-sama."

"Are you ever going to hurt or upset Yuki again?"

"N-No! Ten. Thankyou, Kaname-sama."

"Good boy."

The ordeal ended moments later, after which, Kaname lifted him up by the jacket and tossed him to the floor. Aido groaned, his pants around his knees, which protected his manhood from true agony.

Kaname had by this time, lifted a file, and started to fill it out, almost like nothing had occurred. He raised an eyebrow, "Well, Aido? Go. And make sure we don't have to do this again."

"Hanabusa?"

He raised his head, leaning up on one elbow on the bed, hearing his cousin return.

"Hanabusa, what took you so long?"

"Nothing," he mumbeled.

Kain sat up in bed, rubbing an eye; this wasn't like him at all, and from the way he was moving, could he be…? "Why are you limping?"

"I'm not," he flopped onto the bed, without getting changed, he hugged the covers around himself, burrying his face in the pillow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Hanabusa…"

"Goodnight, Akatsuki."


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Day

Chapter Two

Chapter Two. A painful day.

That evening found Akatsuki still asleep, and Hanabusa in the bathroom. Wincing slightly, he examined his sore backside, through a lot of shifting things around. It looked terrible, but he could feel it eventually healing. So hopefully it wouldn't last.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing in there?"

Damnit, when did he wake up? "Nothing!" he snapped, "I'm urm, getting out of the shower!"

"Then how come the water hasn't been running?"

"I don't – waaah!" he cried, loosing his balance and falling onto his back.

At this point, the door opened, just as Aido turned onto his front to rush to the sink.

Kain blinked, "H-Hanabusa?"

"Get out!"

His eyes widened as he glanced down the blonde's slender form, to something he'd half suspected. "What the hell happened to you?"

Aido turned as red as his butt, turning against the wall and covering himself with a towel.

"Well? What happened to you?" he spluttered out, "your butt–"

"I fell over," Aido muttered.

It didn't look anything like a fall. "What? Are you trying to tell me, you fell onto someone's hand over and over again?" he asked angrily.

"Get out!" he needed to act like everything was normal, "I need to get ready, perrrrvert!"

Kain turned and slammed the door behind him, whatever it was, and now his mind was racing with suspicion, he was going to force it out of him later, even if he had to lock him up!

"Aido!" a hand clamped onto his shoulder, gripping nails into his skin.

"Ow! Ow, Ruka!" he protested. The light brown haired female vampire glared into his eyes.

"You were with Kaname-sama really late yesterday," she stood up on tip-toe to get a better look at him, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing! Eww, Ruka, you're creepy!" he laughed nervously, shifting around her, "do you give everyone this treatment?"

Ruka raised an eyebrow, "Keep your hands off Kaname-sama. Do you understand, Aido? He is too good to waste his time with you!"

"Urm, yes," he sighed, walking away, "just tell him that," Aido muttered once Ruka was outside a safe range.

"Hey, you're pretty quiet today," Ichijjo sat up on the side of Aido's desk, as he made his way towards it.

"I only just got here," he grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I can usually hear you talking to Kain in the corridors," he chuckeled behind his hand. "Didn't you get much sleep last night?" he tilted his head to the side when he saw Aido's sleepy eyes.

The blonde yawned, "Nope. Akatsuki fixed the curtains, but I still couldn't sleep."

Climbing off the desk, Ichijo walked towards him, whispering, "So, what happened to the curtains?"

"Was it President Kuran?" Shiki appeared behind him.

Aido went completley pale.

"Shiki, don't shock him like that!"

"No," Kain appeared behind them, "It wasn't President Kuran. I was mad the other day, and threw one of Aido's treasures. It broke the support beam, but I fixed it."

Ichijo and Shiki looked surprised.

"You mean it was you, Kain?"

"Aido didn't do it?"

"Hey! What do you take me for?" he walked past them towards his desk.

"Nothing nothing!" Ichijo laughed cheerfully.

"Hmm," he muttered, flopping onto his seat. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten all about the stinging pain in his backside, which he was soon reminded of: "OOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Everyone was staring at him, looking pretty confused. Ichijo looked mortified, and had already started asking him questions about his health. Kain winced uncomfortably.

"Did you sit on something?" Ichijo gasped, touching his forehead without really knowing why.

"No!"

"Could this mean, you were up last night doing indecent things?" he held a hand over his mouth, "Hanabusa Aido!"

"Of course it doesn't!" he yelled.

"Aido. Shut-up."

He went rigid as Kaname Kuran came into the room.

"S-Sorry, President Kuran," he muttered, his eyes on his shoes.

"Hanabusa!" he grabbed his shoulder, pressing him against the wall. Aido bit his lip in pain. Kain realized his mistake and pulled back a little, folding his arms, "I forgot, sorry… Did President Kuran do that to you last night?"

"No," he turned to walk away, but Kain grabbed his wrist, and yanked him back harshly.

"You think after all these tears, you still have the ability to lie to me?" he snapped coldly.

"Fine!" he yelled at his cousin, "Yes! Yes it was him! Why do you need to know, Akatsuki!"

"He did that to you…?" he sounded shocked. Was he hoping for a different answer? Was he hoping it was someone he could get at for doing this?

"Yes," he sighed into his hand, "Don't make a big deal out of this, okay?"

Kain's eyes narrowed, "Alright, say I don't. And what if he gets a kick out of doing this, and does it again?"

"The I deserved it!"

"What if you didn't? But he did it anyway, because he can?"

"Kaname-sama isn't that kind of–"

"Well I didn't think he was the kind of man who'd spank you raw the way he did, but–"

"It's not that b–"

"Hanabusa, if you were going to say it wasn't that 'bad', you're stupider than I could have ever imagined. So what, did you enjoy it or something?"

"What? No!"

"Can't you see I'm worried about you? Why did you let this happen to yourself?"

Aido grabbed his wrist, "How the hell could I stop him, Akatsuki? He's a pureblood!" he snarled angrily.

"He's not a monster! Why did you have to go after Yuki Cross again? You encouraged him, I know you did!" he turned his face away, "I'm sick of watching you do this to yourself."

"Akatsuki! How can you say such horrible things?" he put his hands on his arms, staring up at him with large blue eyes.

"I'm going to sleep in with Ichijo and Shiki. You do what you want," he grabbed a pair of pjama's, and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him for the second time that day.

"Wait! Akatsuki, wait!"


	3. Chapter 3 Children

Chapter Three

Chapter Three. Children

It wasn't until that night that I realised I'd said those words before.

'Akatsuki, wait!'

Wait for me. Was I really so afraid of my cousin leaving me behind? I suppose because I was the driving force between us, it seemed odd to think of him leaving me helplessly behind.

What was I so scared of?

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Look what I found!" He lifted up the small field mouse by it's tail. He'd mesmerised it so it was slack in his hold. Aido could hardly contain his childish delight.

"Very nice," he was sarcastic even then, "So what? Are you going to eat that infront of me again?"

"No! It's for you!" he pouted.

Kain appeared genuinely surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah!" The eight-year-old vampire placed the mouse into his cousin's out-stretched hand.

He grinned and raised it's tiny neck to his lips, biting into it. Kain pulled away after a few seconds, dropping the dead creature to the floor. There was a smile on his handsome face; a few drops of blood stained his pale skin.

"Good?"

"Good. Hanabusa, you're more like a cat than a vampire. Catching mice," he smirked, patting the soft blonde hair.

Aido climbed forwards onto his lap, he held his chin in his hands. Kain shifted back uncomfortably.

"Hey, Hanabusa…"

"You're a messy eater," he sighed, licking the blood off his chin.

"That looks wrong," sneered a mocking voice.

Automatically, Kain pushed his smaller cousin off his lap. Aido whirled around to glare at the pretty little girl in the white dress, stood at the top of the clearing.

"Shut-up, Ruka!"

He didn't like it – no, he hated it, when that damn girl came to play! Not that he minded other people, but most of the time, it was just him and Kain. Ruka didn't belong here.

"You two never stop," Kain groaned.

Ruka shrugged, "Your cousin is a little immature, Akatsuki-kun," she raised a hand to his face, licking off the blood.

He stepped back, "Both of you stop that. It's creepy."

Aido nodded, his arms folded firmly.

The girl was unfazed, "Never mind – Guess who I saw the other day!"

"If you were here, it was probably us," Kain said sarcastically.

"No!" She rolled her eyes, "Why would that be exciting enough to mention?"

"If you don't like it, go and play somewhere else," Aido snapped angrily, "Me and Akatsuki had more fun without you!"

"Don't interrupt me! I saw Kaname Kuran!" The fact she was so excited was pretty funny. Though for all Aido knew, she could have been talking about the man who ran a fruit stall in town on Wednesday's.

"What's a Kaname Kuran?"

Ruka looked at him like he was from another dimension, Kain sighed, "Hanabusa, Kaname Kuran is a pure-blood of the Kuran Clan."

"Oh!"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about him before," Kain shrugged, "I know you're always spying on your father."

Aido elbowed him, "Not so loud."

"No, it's not just that," Ruka snapped, clearly annoyed, "Everyone's heard of Kaname-sama! Aido, you do know he's coming to your home today. Don't you?"

"No. What?"

Not only had this 'Kaname Kuran's' existence completely missed Aido, but also the fact he was coming to his house had remained unknown to him. That was insane, he always knew everything that happened here!

Because their mother's were sisters, Aido and Kain grew up together. And because their parents were often very busy, they spent most of their time together. Kain would complain, but to be honest, he didn't really mind.

"Was Ruka telling the truth?"

"How should I know? This is your house."

Aido frowned, crossing his arms and legs, "Now that I think about it. That would explain why everyone's been unusually busy today!" He laughed childishly, his eyes going dark for a second; "The Kuran Clan are so well respected… I suppose Father wants to see what side he's on."

"Indeed. If he's already been to Ruka's, this pureblood is probably visiting all of the main noble families."

Ruka blinked: Kain was born with a poker face, but Aido… He'd just transformed from completely childish to serious. This sweet and charming (to some) child had such an ugly side.

She rose to her feet, grabbing both of their hands, "Come on!" Ruka grinned broadly at them; "I want to see Kaname-sama again!"

The two boys exchanged looks: 'Kaname-sama'?

"Hana-chan!"

His mother dashed over to them, and instantly started to attack Aido's face with a handkerchief. He protested weakly, attempting to bat her hands off. Why did she use that nickname infront of people? Especially that bitch Ruka!

"Mother! Stop it – I'm clean! Akatsuki's the messy eater – not me!"

The servants were running riot – preparing drinks, running with drinks and mysteriously spilling not a drop, cleaning the house… Somewhere, they could hear a butler freaking out because he couldn't find any napkins with 'A' stitched into them.

It was like meeting Ichijo's scary grandpa all over again.

"Kaname Kuran will be here shortly," she clicked for a servant to bring a new velvet jacket for her still squirming son.

"Ow! Ow!" He whimpered as one of his arms was yanked painfully upwards as maids forced the jacket onto him. His mother messing with his wavy blonde hair.

"Cross-san is accompanying him, so remember to be on your best behaviour, Hana-chan. This is very important…" She turned to face Kain and Ruka, who were cowering slightly.

"Ahh! Aka-kun, Ruka-chan! You both look so adorable!" She straightened her skirt and indicated for a servant to put a bow in Ruka's hair.

"Thankyou, Kurara-san," she smiled sweetly.

That damn fake politeness! He hated that girl!

"Oh, I believe you were visited by Kaname Kuran a few days ago, is that right, Ruka-chan?"

"Yes!" She giggled nervously.

"Oooh! So he's handsome, huh?" Kurara grinned deviously, folding her arms.

Ruka blushed and nodded.

"I see! Shame, I had hopes of you growing up and marrying Aka-kun here!"

Kain's eyes widened, Ruka blushed darker. Kurara laughed behind her hand as Aido started talking very rapidly, almost shouting.

"Mother, you can't say things like that! Akatsuki is not that sort of person – he's way too good for stupid Ruka!"

Within twenty minutes, he found himself sitting in a very uncomfortable chair at the dining table. Kain on his right, his mother on his left. The idea of this 'Kaname-sama' was making Ruka so nervous she was shaking.

Coming from a noble line, it was apparently important for his family to remain on good terms with the pure bloods. However, he promised himself he wouldn't act like Ruka, like a dog.

The knock on the door interrupted his trail of thought completely (i.e. God I'm hungry! For a pureblood, he's pretty late).

Their butler led the two of them inside. He'd met Cross-san before, and today he looked considerably girlier (it was probably the cheetah skin gloves).

Kain had to pinch Ruka in order to remind her not to sit with her mouth wide open. Aido was smirking about this, until he saw Kaname Kuran for the first time.

He was undeniably young, but his eyes told a different story. Those were eyes, which maintained maturity a child simply could not posses. He was so beautiful. That soft black hair, smooth porcelain skin and those deep, intense dark eyes.

There was something about him that made Aido shiver. He wanted to run away, and at the same time, he wanted this pureblood to embrace him. When his eyes fell upon him, Aido thought he'd die.

"Welcome to my home," he shook both of their hands, "Cross-san, always a pleasure. Kaname Kuran, it is an honour to meet you at last."

"Thankyou for inviting me, Aido-san."

That smile could make a frozen heart melt.

"Can I introduce my wife, Kurara? And our son, Hanabusa." He gestured to him, but it took a second (and Kain to elbow him) before Aido realised they were referring to him.

"You have a lovely home," Kaname kissed Kurara's hand, before turning to face Aido, "It's nice to meet you. Cross-san has told me a lot about you."

Cross-san had already started talking to Kurara quite rapidly about a clothes shop in Paris, and was beyond any sort of other conversation.

"A-About me?" He whispered before he came to context with what he was saying.

Kaname just smiled that same smile; "We'll be spending a lot of time together in future, Hanabusa Aido. I look forward to working with you."

That went completely over his head, and he managed to give his father a glance. He shot him a look which said 'I'll explain later', before turning Kaname to the others.

"Allow me to introduce my nephew, Akatsuki Kain."

"A pleasure," Kaname shook his hand. Kain looked so unsure of what to do, he nodded stiffly, "Urm, hello."

Squaring them up, Aido couldn't help but notice that Akatsuki was taller than Kaname, even then. It seemed unusual to think that they both would be the part of some girl's fantasy, yet they looked so different. Akatsuki, even had a child, had this awkward, rugged look, whereas Kaname was so refined and beautiful.

"I believe you've met Ruka Souen?"

"Ah, yes. Hello again."

"K-Kaname-sama! It's so lovely to see you!" Ruka bowed her head so low; the tips nearly went in her plate.

Well, at least that made Aido feel relaxed again.

"I've never seen such a young pure-blood!" Aido flopped back onto the red velvet rug. Finally, everything was peaceful again, Kaname and Cross-san took Ruka with them (much to his delight), despite being slightly jealous that girl got to be alone with that boy…

Kain sat behind him, leaning against the book shelf, "Hmm, that's nice, Hanabusa."

"Noo! Don't you realize? I've heard that pureblood vampires have all kinds of special abilities! He said we'll be working with him a lot, maybe we'll get to see some of them, Akatsuki!"

Kain yawned, "You 'like' him, don't you?"

"Yes – he – oh? What?" Aido flushed crimson.

Of course, the joke went straight over his head.

Kain smirked teasingly, "You 'like' him."

"No I don't!"

He could spontaneously pull a stunt like this to piss Aido off, because he'd get him every time, "Yes you do. You 'liiikkeee' him, Hanabusa."

"No! Stop that! I don't! I like –!" He cut himself off before he said something he'd regret.

"Kaname Kuran? Yes, I know."

His cheeks flushed and his hands curled up into fists, "No I don't! I like you!"

It was no secret: sometimes he said really dumb things, and they were followed by a long awkward silence. In this case, his cousin's jaw dropped.

"Hana-Hanabusa…?"

His face fired up, and he looked away.

"Hana-chhaaaaaaaaaann!" Kurara broke the awkward silence, "Should I send Miaka up with some snacks for you and Aka-kun?"

"Yes," he called back.

And they never spoke of what was said seconds before that, ever again. They went downstairs as they came up them.

Years later, Aido would glance at his cousin from time to time, and wonder if he remembered what he'd said that day at all. Or how different things would be now, if Kurara called them down for snacks fifteen minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4 Are they really going out?

"Are you and Aido fighting?" Ichijo asked, gently brushing Shiki's fringe out of his eyes. Twenty minutes after Kain entered the room, asking if he could sleep in with them, Shiki had woken from his many beauty naps, inquiring to know why he was in Ichijo's bed.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Shiki had often shared a bed with his mother as a small child, and he liked to share with others.

"Kain is sharing with us, Shiki."

"Alright then," he'd said and instantly dropped back off to sleep, his head on Ichijo's chest.

Kain shrugged, leaning back on the bed, "I guess…"

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah."

Ichijo sighed, "Aido can be selfish sometimes, Kain, but he truly cares about you. Whatever he's done, he'll apologize for it when he realizes that. You'll have an apology out of him by tomorrow."

Kain glanced at him, "I'm not sure this time, Ichijo…" Yawning he lay back on the bed, "Thanks for trying."

"It's my job."

"Good night."

"See you at sunrise."

He said goodnight, and in a couple of minutes, Ichijo was drifting off and then leaning on Shiki as he snored. But Kain knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Now he thought about it, the child named Hanabusa seemed to come back to him.

He was an only child, his father had faith in him, so growing up, his life was very easy going. He was smart, but he liked to chill out.

Hanabusa was different. He was the oldest child and the only son. His sister was much younger and all she needed to do was marry well. Whereas his mother was gentle and fun loving, his father could be very harsh.

Growing up, Kain had played with Ruka and the other children a lot. Aido joined in from time to time, but when he was small he had few friends.

It was because they were cousins that he and Kain played together a lot. He couldn't really distinguish their first meeting, because Aido was born six months after Kain.

Even as babies, they were different. Kain was one of those unnatural children that only cried if you poked him hard enough, because he was too lazy. Aido was one of those babies that constantly needed attention and love and toys.

He hugged the covers over himself. Damn Hanabusa, he'd be the death of him. Rising from his bed, he began to walk down the corridors, a brief light slipping through the underneath of the curtains.

It didn't bother him. Not this morning.

Aido was sat in the sofa of the Night Class dorm, a blanket wrapped around him. He couldn't sleep. Hell he tried.

Did he mean to say those things? Why did Akatsuki say such horrible things like that? The way he talked, it was like he'd just hung his ass infront of Kaname-sama's face until he spanked him 'til he could barely walk.

Stupid Akatsuki. He never got it.

"Hanabusa?"

Seeing his cousin standing in the doorway, Aido jumped and hid underneath his blanket, "Go away."

"You suck at hiding," he sighed, taking a seat opposite him.

"You suck at… some stuff…" Aido snapped, muffled by the knees he'd tucked into him for comfort.

Kain yanked the blanket off his head, "I…" Damnit, this apology was hard… "I was just worried about you, I didn't mean to yell."

His blue eyes widened, "You were worried about me, Akatsuki?"

"Of course I was! You were smacked raw! And you're my cousin. It's my job to worry about you, especially when you're so hopeless."

Aido smiled sheepishly, "Does this mean we can sleep in our room again?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think I deserved it?"

"No."

Kain glanced across at the blonde boy in his bed. A soft smile came to his lips. He always had a soft spot for him. He never could stay mad at him for long. Damn that Hanabusa.

Rolling over in bed, he noticed a letter attached to his pillow. It had his name on it. With a sigh, he lifted it up. It was almost like one of the letters he received from a day class girl last month… Still, no day class girl could get in here.

How odd… Probably best to read it.

Ichijo grinned as he watched the two boys at the bottom of the stairs the next evening, "So you two are friends again?"

"Yeah," Kain sighed, "I can't loose this little punk."

Aido scowled, "Hey!"

"And I made Shiki give up his bed last night," Ichijo sighed.

The red headed shook his head, "its okay. I like sharing a bed with you. You're comfy."

Aido blinked, "Well, here we learn more about each other."

"Shiki."

Everyone turned to see Rima and Ruka appearing from the top of the staircase.

"We have a shoot tonight," she was carrying his jacket along with her own, "We should get going now before our agent arrives."

"Yes," he took it, "Thank you." Before turning to Ichijo, "Can I share your bed tonight too?"

Ichijo laughed nervously, "I don't see why not, but not everynight, alright, Shiki?"

The two of them vanished through the doors, and Aido turned to make a comment to Kain, only to find his cousin was gone.

"Wah!" He spun around in almost a complete circle, "Akatsuuuukkiiiiiiii?"

Ichijo glanced up and pointed, "Look."

Aido spotted Ruka and Kain talking in a corridor in hushed voices. His blood boiled! How dare she talk to him! He was about to storm over and act deliberately annoying to have Ruka get distracted by him. But Ichijo held a hand infront of his chest.

"Ich–" Aido's jaw dropped as he saw Ruka and Kain return from the corridor, their hands entwined.

Ruka had a stupid smile on her face… But she liked Kaname… This didn't make any sense! Why would she want to hold hands with his Akatsuki?

"What's all this, you two?" Ichijo teased, as they approached them.

Kain blushed a little uncomfortably, "We're going out."

She grinned, "I asked him out last night!"

Ichijo started talking rapidly about something, but Aido felt he couldn't speak. Why did he feel… so stupidly jealous? Kain was his that was the way it had always been. Akatsuki is my friend, he can't be Ruka's too. But if she was dating him, then she'd have more to offer.

He'd be the third wheel!

"Hanabusa? Hanabusa, say something."

"Aw, look, Akatsuki, he's gone dumb," Ruka giggled.

He snapped out of it, "Don't call him by his first name!" Aido yelled, pointing accusingly at her.

Ruka rolled her eyes, "But we're dating."

"Y-You haven't even been anywhere – you only asked him out last night!" He pointed at her accusingly, "It's much too soon to be on first name terms!"

"We've known each other for years."

This was… inhuman. No, stupid – No! It wasn't any of those things, because Aido didn't know just how horrifying the idea of Akatsuki and Ruka was!

"Whatever. Ichijo, we have class!" He grabbed the vice-dorm head's arm and tugged him along, an irritated look on his face.

Damn Akatsuki! He never got it!


	5. Chapter 5 I'm not jealous

**Chapter five. I'm not jealous – I'm overprotective!**

"Aido, you're stalking him."

He scowled, glancing to his right to see Shiki sat at his side. "Go away."

"You keep staring at them," he added, "I'm pretty sure Kain has noticed by now. Ever now and then, both of them keep looking nervously at you."

"Shut-up," he snapped irritably, "There is a fine line between stalking and being protective!"

"I'm sure there are lots of things," Shiki said calmly, "But what you're doing is generally called stalking."

*

Kaname sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowed as he sensed somebody outside his office. It was usually Ruka on one of her daily checks on him she didn't know he knew she had.

"Come in," he sighed. It wasn't Ruka.

"Oh, hey, Kaname," Ichijo opened the door with his back, he was carrying a silver tea tray, "I thought you'd like a snack."

Kaname sighed though the corners of his mouth were already twisting into a smile, "Ichijo, we have a maid for that."

The blonde haired boy just laughed, "I know, but she was so busy with the garden, and you know I like making cakes," he set it down at his side. "Are you very busy with your work?"

"Yes," he admitted, putting down his pen and surveying the other male with friendly eyes he hardly showed to anyone, "Is there something you'd like to talk about with me?"

"No, no, it's fine, you're busy," Ichijo stood up and turned to walk towards the door. Kaname stood up, "Ichijo, it's fine."

"I'm going to go and find Shiki, he was feeling a little down earlier," he assured him, "I'll see you later on, Kaname."

*

This was so horrible – Kain sat with Ruka in class – and he walked her back to her room; sometimes they sat around talking for hours… On their way out of the classroom, he'd seen them hold hands!

How rude!

His Akatsuki wasn't like that! His Akatsuki only wanted to spend time with him! Why Ruka? They'd always known Ruka, they'd always known what a brat she was – how could she be unfaithful to Kaname-sama?

*

"You know, Akatsuki, you look sexier when your hair is flat," Ruka murmured, brushing her hands down the sides of his head, flattening down his spiky auburn hair.

He smirked teasingly, "Is that right? Well, you look sexier with your hair in a ponytail."

Whenever he spoke like that he always said it very quietly, as if worried some sort of a third party would over-hear him acting like a soppy idiot…

Like Aido for example, coincidentally, he was listening outside the door.

The evening, Ruka had made a false allegation, saying she was too ill to come to class. Lies! She and Kain (who was looking after her) had just been in Ichijo's room talking!

This was driving him insane – more than that, it was making him a bad person, the kind who would spy upon his own family.

He couldn't help it.

For some reason, when he thought about Akatsuki being with someone else, he couldn't breathe properly. It was almost like being underwater, and trying to swim for the surface. But Ruka and Kain together were holding him down.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing outside?"

Aido cried out in shock as his cousin opened the bedroom door, surveying him with surprised amber eyes. He leapt back, his cheeks flushed slightly.

"What's wrong with standing outside my own room? Or is it yours and Ruka's room now?" He could hear the childishness in his voice, he sounded like a spoilt little brat who was being refused his favourite toy.

"I wish, that's a good idea, Aido," Ruka appeared at Kain's side. She had her hair tied back into a loose ponytail, leaning her head on Akatsuki's chest, her hands curling into the folds of his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning his head on hers.

They looked… like such a beautiful couple. Close and together, right and whole…

It made him feel like he was never going to find the surface again.

"Can't you go and talk in Ruka's room?" He muttered his fisted hands behind his back, "I mean, this is my room, and I hate to have to look at indecent things."

"Shut-up, that's so rude – it's Akatsuki's room too, you don't own it!"

"I want to go to bed," Aido pushed past them.

"We're not moving," Ruka snapped, but Kain pulled her close to him.

"Ruka, let's go to your room. Hanabusa needs his sleep, it's okay."

They closed the door behind them, and for the strangest reason, Aido felt like crying.

*

Kain hadn't returned last night… He'd sat watching the daylight outside, his head in his hands. Aido rose to his feet, he couldn't think in this room, it was giving him a stinging headache. Whenever he thought about his damn cousin, he felt like he was suffocating, and desperately needing to cry all at the same time.

Walking out of the room, he headed down the corridors. Kaname-sama was in his office, writing away. He made sure he walked to opposite way from his office; Hanabusa could hear the maid downstairs talking to Ichijo.

Everyone else must be fast asleep.

The sun was bright outside, it usually irritated him, but today he couldn't be bothered to feel the irritation… There were no girls out on the fields playing sport today…

The horses in the stables were going without causing havoc today… but he could see Zero Kiryu sitting outside there, his hands behind his head.

"Don't you have class?"

The prefect sat up, holding his gun up aiming for Aido's head. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

He shrugged, sitting down beside him, "I couldn't sleep. Put that away, you idiot."

Keeping it close, Zero lowered the gun, "What do you want off me? Sleeping pills?"

"That wouldn't help me, I wanted to talk to you anyway" he looked up at the sky, "You love Yuki-chan, don't you?"

Instantly the hunter leapt to his feet, holding the gun to his head, his silver eyes dancing with fury, "How dare you!"

"Are you mad because it's true or because you really don't like girls?"

"Aido, I'm warning you!"

He rolled his eyes, lying back, "It's horrible… not to be seen by someone who you love so very dearly… Isn't it, Kiryu?"

The hunter's expression softened slightly, he looked away, lowering his gun, and he sat back down beside him, looking at the ground. "… Yeah."

*

"Aido, where did you go earlier?" Kaname asked, raising an eyebrow, "I could hear you sneaking around the corridors late this morning."

"I went for a walk, Kaname-sama," he bowed, "I couldn't sleep."

Kaname rolled his eyes, "That is a breech of the rules…" His voice drifted out as Ichijo entered the room with their maid.

"Is there a problem, Kaname?"

He straightened up, "Not at all, Ichijo. Aido and I were just discussing the rules."

"I'm just leaving now, Kaname-sama," the maid bowed, "Aido-san," she laughed, "I never noticed until now, but you and Ichijo-sama look very similar."

Aido blinked, Ichijo laughed, wrapping an arm around the Idol's shoulders, "I suppose we do a little."

"No we don't, we're both blonde, that's it," Aido protested, trying to push him off.

"Ichijo doesn't look like an idiot," Kaname spoke up, "But I can see what you mean. Thank you for all your hard work," he said, bowing to the maid, who smiled.

"Ichijo-sama, I will see you tomorrow morning," she waved, turning to leave the room.

The three men waved her goodbye, and then Ichijo took Kaname's arm and Aido's, "Shall we go to class?"

Usually Aido would have complained about Ichijo touching him, but the look on Kaname's face told him to shut up and deal with it.

*

"Where is Akatsuki?" Aido asked, sitting back in his seat.

Shiki pointed to Ruka, "Ruka said Kaname-sama sent him on an errand."

He rolled his eyes as Ruka came over to him, sitting down, "You weren't even in your room last night. Kaname-sama told me you were out talking to Kiryu."

"So?" He said coldly, turning and glaring at her.

"So it was really rude and childish of you to act like that!"

"I don't care. It's my room, if Akatsuki has poor taste, I shouldn't have to witness it."

Ruka grabbed his shirt, "What's wrong with you? Akatsuki is happy, are you that selfish that you think nobody can be happy but you?!"

"Let go – of course not!" He tried to push her off. He couldn't breathe – his heart pounding in his chest.

"Then why are you acting like this? He'd barely let go of me because of your behaviour, not that I'm complaining about it, but – Ow!"

The classroom went completely silent. Ruka turned and stared at Aido with wide brown eyes, her hand on her bright red cheek.

Aido stared back, his hand raised, looking confused as to what he'd done… he couldn't believe he'd just hit her like that –

"You bastard!" Ruka cried out, her face stinging in pain, "That hurt! What the hell did you do that for, Hanabusa?!"

She only ever called him his name when she was completely at a loss with him.

"I hate you!" He yelled back, "You ruined everything!"

Ruka slapped him back with much more force than he'd ever given her credit for. She nearly knocked him off his feet. Stumbling, he went to strike back, when a hand grabbed hold of his wrist, hauling him back. He tried to pull away, when his eyes met Kaname's furious ones.

Ichijo held onto Ruka's shoulders firmly, staring at Aido with disappointed golden eyes. Aido was scared of Kaname-sama's rage, but Ichijo's disappointment cut him just as deep.

"You two know the rules, there is to be no violence here," Kaname snapped firmly, "Explain yourselves. Though I doubt you'll have anything to say."

"K-Kaname-sama," Ruka cried out, "Forgive me, I retaliated!"

"It's my fault," Aido interrupted, glaring hatefully at Ruka, "It isn't her fault… I hit her, I was out of line."

"Well, seeing as that's the case," Kaname turned and began to drag Aido out of the door, "Carry on everyone. It would appear Aido needs to be reminded of his punishment."

Aido's heart sank fearfully as he saw the classroom door slam shut.


	6. Chapter 6 He's the one I want

**Chapter Six, He's the one I want.**

"I warned you," Kaname hissed into his ear as he closed the office door behind him. Aido stood just infront of him, stood bolt upright.

"Forgive me, Kaname-sama!"

He chuckled darkly, and slapped him hard around the face, "Why must you always go out of your way to antagonize me, Aido?"

The force of the blow knocked him to the ground. He turned frantically, trying to defend himself, the little he could against his pure-blood leader, his cheek red and stinging. Kaname grabbed a hold of his soft blonde hair and wrenched him up.

"I don't know why you make me do this, Aido, you're so very masochistic!" He snarled, throwing him against his desk.

Aido stumbled as he fell, hitting his chin on the corner, he turned only to feel Kaname right behind him. "Wait – don't!"

"It's too late for that!"

His hand came down harshly on his left thigh; he could feel the blood beneath aching and pounding in the skin from the contact.

"Kaname-sama – please – I'm sorry!"

_Akatsuki's eyes on him as he realized Kaname had put him in this state… the sad amber glow gazing at him. "Hanabusa, why did you let this happen?"_

"I said it's too late, Aido! You brought this on yourself!"

"Wait – wait!"

Kaname laughed mockingly as he wrenched down his pants, Aido gasped and cried out as he felt them fall down to his ankles. The pure-blood's next blow made him scream out in agony, his strength was unbelievable, he could already feel the tears in his eyes dripping down his cheeks, making him sob.

"_Can't you see I'm worried about you? Why did you let this happen?"_

His eyes were dark as he went to grab the hem of his underpants, "Remember you deserve this, Aido. It won't just be ten this time; your lesson will be learnt!"

_He grabbed his wrist, "How the hell could I stop him, Akatsuki? He's a pure-blood!" he snarled angrily._

"Kaname-sama – Kaname-sama – wait – stop it!"

"_He's not a monster! Why did you have to go after Yuki Cross again? You encouraged him, I know you did!" he turned his face away, "I'm sick of watching you do this to yourself!"_

"NO!"

Kaname blinked as Aido managed to twist away, falling from the desk onto the ground, he huddled against the wall, pulling up his pants and boxers which were being tugged down as he spoke.

For the strangest reason, Kaname Kuran just watched him with distant eyes as Aido caught his breath.

"Are you going to tell me why you did that?"

"I – I – I'm in love with him!" The words passed his lips before he could attempt to stop them, "Akatsuki – I love him – I loved him – I!"

Kaname's eyes narrowed, and then they softened; he bent his head down and touched Aido's face. He let out a strangled sobbing cry and tried to pull away as Kaname yanked him to his feet.

"No – don't…" he was cut off as the pure-blood took his face in his hands and kissed him surprisingly passionately on the mouth. His eyes widened, staring at Kaname as he broke the kiss, stroking his face.

"K-Kaname-sama, I don't understand…?"

He smirked, and pointed to the door, "Clean your face up, Aido."

Blushing, he started to rub away the tears, unable to believe what was happening. He hadn't heard kindness in Kaname's voice (at least when addressed to him) since he was a child.

"Now," he opened the door, and as Aido went to walk out, in a low voice, he whispered into his ear, "If you love him, then fight for him, don't give him up without a fight."

Aido did a double take as if to see if the pure-blood had been joking, or if he'd imagined the words.

"I don't have all night, Aido. Get out of my sight."

But as he slammed the door in his face, Aido saw a smile on the pure-blood's lips.

That smile was enough.

Kaname sensed the young Noble walk away; his eyes fell to the floor. As he watched him go, he felt a slight feeling of sadness.

Despite everything he was, Kaname knew Aido had a confidence over people he never had. Although he was admired and loved by strangers, he could never become close with those he adored the most…

"I too, know the pain of unrequited love."


	7. Chapter 7 Farseeing eyes

**Chapter Seven, Far-seeing eyes**

Unrequited love, was there anything more painful than that?

Of looking and loving, of silence and the returned glances of oblivious eyes, to Kaname Kuran this was more painful than anything else.

There had always been someone he adored more than any other. Here he was, the adored pure-blood, Head of the Kuran Family, and love had become the most painful feature of his life.

Takuma Ichijo had been his only friend from the day he moved in with the Ichijo family. He'd been the friend he needed when his life was too painful to truly participate in.

The two of them had talked before, Kaname stood at his parents' side, and Ichijo stood behind his grandfather. They had only been children, Kaname shyly sneaking glances up at the boy, Ichijo politely bowed and waved.

"Takuma, why not take Kaname-sama upstairs to the study?" his grandfather had said, patting the boy on the head.

"Of course, Grandfather," he'd turned to Kaname with the kind smile Kaname would see an awful lot of for the next ten years of his life, "Shall we go, Kaname-sama?"

The two of them had sat in the large study, Kaname nervously looking around, maids and servants bowed to him as he entered. The other children he had met simply stood there, fearful of him, waiting for him to dictate what they should play, how close they could stand to him… It was meant to be respectful, but it was hurtful to him: the silence, the bowing, the terror in their eyes when they met his.

He didn't want any of that.

He found two exceptions to that behaviour. The Aido boy, Hanabusa had treated him differently, first he'd been respectful, and then his spoilt nature had propelled him against Kaname. It was not nice, but it was different from the nervous glances of the others.

The other exception was Ichijo.

"_Forgive me if I seem rude, but would you mind if I played the piano?" _

_That was the first thing he said when they were alone. Kaname had looked at his face and saw a genuine smile, a hand held out for him._

"_The piano?" he repeated._

_Now he thought back, he'd probably sounded like he'd never even heard of it. _

"_I've just learnt a new piece and I'm keen to practice," he laughed nervously, "I hope you wouldn't mind. Can you play? If you know the music, we could play it together, maybe?"_

_He'd wished he knew how to play piano the instant Ichijo said that. The very idea of having a friend, who wanted to participate in activities with him, was something he'd always wanted. _

"_I'm sorry; I don't know how to play…"_

"_Oh, that's alright. It's a beautiful instrument; I'd like to show you."_

They'd sat at the piano, and Ichijo began to play. He remembered listening in wonder. He couldn't remember the name of the song, but it was a beautifully melancholic tune, yet it contrasted so well with Ichijo's smile.

But then, Kaname got one of his head-aches, and he reached down, and began to play with him. He couldn't play the piano, but some how, a part of him knew that song.

Ichijo was fascinated, he said Kaname must be a natural, and gave him a piano book before he left. He'd promised him they'd play together again soon, Kaname looked forward to it.

He had changed after the death of his parents. He was adopted by Ichijo's grandfather, who wanted to show off this fact, and in slander terms, paraded him around parties. He was greeted by families; each and every one telling him they were sorry, the only way he could bear it was knowing Ichijo was stood at his right, as he always was.

Deep in his heart he felt he could be completely natural with this boy, Ichijo was the first person he ever insisted called him 'Kaname', not Kaname-sama.

It wasn't just for selfish reasons; he wanted to have a friend who was on the same level as him. The idea of having a friend who wasn't afraid of him, well that made him feel so happy inside.

"_Kaname, are you awake?"_

_He opened an eye, and looked up at the bright faced blonde tiredly, "I am now."_

"_Sorry," he laughed, but his smile was anything but apologetic, he looked as though he'd just had a brilliant idea. It probably involved them sneaking out of the house. As strict as his grandfather was, Ichijo had a good awareness of what he could and couldn't get away with._

"_What do you want to do?" the pure-blood asked, sitting up in bed, and brushing his fringe out of his eyes. _

"_Let's go to the lake," was the quick and delighted response. Kaname couldn't refuse that smile, not ever. _

"_Is it close?"_

"_It's just outside the gardens. Please, Kaname, it's a beautiful view, you'd love it!"_

_They always made their outings like this, and Kaname would always tease him with: "Does your grandfather know you want to go to the lake today?"_

"_Well… no, but that's what makes it exciting," he gave him puppy dog eyes which only really worked on the maid's, but Kaname couldn't help but laugh a little, behind his hand, but it was still a laugh. Ichijo was the only one who could make him laugh in those days._

"_Alright, let's go to the lake, Ichijo."_

When he was with Ichijo all that sense of responsibility, of pain, of difficulty… none of it seemed to exist. And they were just two young boys talking together like any other.

For the longest time, that was what he'd thought he loved.

"_Is there anything viler than a human peasant?" _

_Kaname glanced at the ragged woman in the street as their party strode past her. The meeting was to take place in a run-down old house, Ichijo senior had done nothing but complain about it the entire way. _

_The streets were covered with peasants, a complete and utter expression of the poverty in the area. The woman in rags was braver than the others who did not even dare come close to the group of richly dressed men. She had stumbled towards them, raising her hand, "Please, sirs," her voice had crackled; Kaname could almost feel her starvation. _

_In her day, the woman would have been quite beautiful, yet her cheeks were sallowed, her skin a pale grey, the skin under her eyes darkened from sleepless nights. Even the bony wrist she held out to them was thin, blue veins stuck out; it would be easy to take her from her miserable life with just a press of fangs to the flesh on her wrist. Her clothes were rags, which she wrapped tightly around her. _

_At Ichijo senior's disgust, the others in the party sneered at the woman and continued their path down the street. Kaname briefly contended whether or not he should kill that woman, just to take her from this wretched existence. Then he spotted in her arms, wrapped in rags, was a tiny baby, he was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. Infact he was only drawn to it now, because of its cries. _

_There were tears in the woman's eyes as she tried to quiet her screaming child. _

_No matter the existence, that woman needed to protect her baby; he thought for a moment that he'd been left by the others, and Ichijo would come back to look for him, only to see Ichijo stood at his side, and walking towards the woman._

_He took off a gold ring on his finger, the Ichijo seal on it; it was worth a great deal, Kaname saw the kind glow on his friend's face as he touched the woman's shoulder._

"_Here," he whispered in a gentle voice, "Take it, it's yours."_

"_I couldn't," she gabbled, "your ring –"_

"_You and your baby deserve it," Ichijo said soothingly, "Please."_

Kaname was the envy of most boys his age. To be able to possess his power, his looks, his grace, his social standing; these were assets of any young noble vampire.

And yet, what Kaname wanted was to be like Takuma. Where others feared Kaname, they could easily come to speak to Takuma; there was something about his gentle smile and soft far-seeing eyes that made him someone you could just trust.

He wanted to be like him.

But that wasn't it. He wanted a little more of him. He was fifteen in vampire years, when he realized that he'd wanted Takuma to belong to him.

_Sara Shirabuki, a pure blood girl whom Kaname would often socialize with at parties, made a comment which enfuriated Kaname considerabley. _

_They were stood in a corner of the crowded and decorated hallway, Kaname in a cream suit, glancing at the silver wrist watch bought for him on his birthday, Sara in a cream dress; more often than not, the two of them were dressed to match each other._

"_Your little friend is nearly as tall as you," she said with a smirk._

"_My what?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow._

_Sara laughed behind her hand, "Takuma, I heard you think of him as a friend."_

_He disliked her, of course he always wore a polite mask to everyone, but this girl he could scarcely stand to gaze upon. _

"_He is getting taller," he said, inspecting his nails, "as is natural for our age."_

"_You're so stiff, Kaname," Sara kept her eyes on Ichijo, "I have had an eye on him for a while, it would be, rather amusing to have him."_

_Kaname's eyes narrowed, "Have him?"_

"_That's right."_

_She was the sort of pure blood to see anything else as merely less. A noble would not be seen as a friend, but more as a servant or even a toy or doll. He had accepted that of her, but the idea of her seeing Ichijo, his friend, as a doll, it made him so angry he had to walk outside the room. _

_As he looked down at his hand, he realized he'd been digging his nails in so hard it had broken the skin. _

"_Kaname, your hand?"_

_Ichijo had followed him out, his amber eyes widened with worry, he reached for it and began to bandage his hand, "Watch out, or you'll have some greedy nobles after you," he teased, wrapping it tight. He made no move to stop him, he couldn't stop shaking. Suddenly the idea of someone taking Ichijo away, a woman, or a man, or anyone who tried to take him, it was terrifying him._

That was the seed which planted the feelings which would take root and grow to posses his entire body and soul. It was painful, but he was in love.

He was in love with Takuma Ichijo, and he was afraid, more afraid than he'd even been in his life, of rejection.

If he confessed, that would be like showing what he really felt, he'd be exposed by someone who could easily cut him through to the core. And then nothing would ever be the same, he'd loose the friendship he so cherished with Ichijo.

"_Ichijo, if you're not busy, would you mind coming to see me in my room tonight? There's something I need to talk to you about."_

"_Oh, Kaname, I'm sorry, but Shiki needs me tonight, I'm sorry, Kaname. I promise I'll come another time."_

_Kaname smiled and nodded, "Of course. Please take care of Shiki."_

_He watched the other leave, giving him another flawless smile. It was painful, Shiki with his arms around the one Kaname loved, Shiki who got to sleep with his head on Ichijo's arm, or in his lap. _

"_Kaname," he reappeared for a moment, "What was it that you needed to tell me?"_

"_Oh..." the pure blood smiled a little melancholically, "Nothing, it was nothing, Ichijo."_

There was nothing more painful than being in love.


	8. Chapter 8 Cinderella

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait for this. I'm not gonna make excuses for my laziness, but seriously, the work load and the fact my friends (who're all older than me) are leaving for university soon have really taken toll on my creative spirit. However I do intend to get back into my fanfictions ASAP, starting with now; or at least that's how I like it.**

**So without further adieu I give you the latest chapter of Not too Long Ado (as you can see), I'd like to thank everyone whose supporting me during this one. Believe it or not, but your awesome reviews have helped me so much with this baby. So please review this chapter, and I do hope you're not disappointed ^______^**

*****

**Chapter Eight, Cinderella**

"You're a little bit like Cinderella, in an odd sort of way," Ichijo joked as he watched Aido's sulking face in the mirror he was dressing infront of.

"And what way would that be," he said with a grumbled sigh, glancing up at the older male, who merely gave him a kind smile.

"She wasn't allowed to go to the ball either, and in most media, she has blonde hair," he laughed, Aido didn't join him.

"Oh, it's not fair – why just me?!"

Ichijo sighed, fixing the silken tie he was wearing. It would be nice to wear something other than his uniform when in the presence of the day class students; he'd actually spent a long time picking it out. He turned towards Aido and gave him a sad little smile, ruffling his hair, "Kaname-sama had to punish you in some way for fighting with Ruka the other day, you should be grateful it was just this."

Aido rolled his eyes, "I'd have preferred something else, and he knows I love these sorts of things – I love to dance!"

"I know, I know, hey, how about I dance with you after I get back? How does that sound?"

To be honest, at moments like this, the utter good cop bad cop, Mum/Dad scenario that was Kaname and Ichijo was right out on display for all to see. It was sort of amusing… Aido rolled his eyes and leant forwards on his seat, his head in his hands.

"No, I don't want to dance with you…"

"You're loss, I'm a good dancer," Ichijo teased doing a little twirl.

"You've been at the punch, haven't you?" called a dry little voice from the door. Shiki was stood, clearly waiting for Ichijo, his suit jacket over his arm.

"How rude, Shiki," Ichijo laughed with a wide smile, swatting the boy on the back of the head.

It was especially on these occasions that the difference between the Night Class men and the Day Class men were shown. You almost felt sorry for them. How on earth was a guy in the Day Class expected to score with the beautiful men of the Night Class hanging around? Aido chuckled to himself at that, before flopping back onto the sofa, his hand over his face.

"This is beyond unfair!" he groaned, flailing his legs up in the air before slamming them back down, his brows knitted together in irritation, "I hate it!"

He wondered how Akatsuki looked right now… with a little sigh he rubbed his hands over his eyes incase they began to leak as they had tendency to do so right now. This whole situation with his cousin quite frankly, made him want to cry.

"If you ask nicely, I'll bring you back a slice of cake?" Shiki said with a little shrug of his shoulders. The expression on his face said clearly that he actually had no idea of what to say.

"Thanks," he grumbled, sitting up to take a quick look at his friends before they joined the others.

Ichijo, although he loved dressing up, tried to dress down. It was in his humble nature never to take the lead, though he could most of the time. Yet for all his dressing down, he still somehow managed to outshine the others. It might have been his radiant smile; it was a real smile, something Aido graced few with. Tonight the vice-dorm leader had tied his hair back into a little ponytail with a black ribbon; his suit was cream with a black velvet trim. He wore a black waist-coat, and Aido spotted a watch clasped onto the waist-coat, which bore the Ichijo crest… something the other wore on him rarely.

Shiki on the other hand, well, Aido sometimes wondered if Shiki understood the concept of 'dressing down' in the first place. His suit was black, but the very style to a very civilised, or spoilt (Aido fitting both of the above), could easily recognize the custom make. The waist-coat was a deep crimson red colour; its buttons made of silver, each one bore the crest of the boy's family.

They both looked wonderful, Aido glanced down at his clothes, he was feeling more and more like Cinderella by the minute.

"Am I even allowed to come and watch you go off?"

"Why ever not?" Ichijo just smiled, and opened the doors of the room, Shiki close behind him, as they made their way towards the staircase. Aido gruffly followed them, his hands in his pockets, praying he wouldn't have to encounter his cousin hand-in-hand with Ruka…

He couldn't tell whether or not he was lucky when he spotted the two of them downstairs, hand-in-hand as he expected. Ruka pausing to fix his tie… Aido rolled his eyes; Akatsuki was capable of doing it himself…

The others were all downstairs, Aido made it his business to stay staring down at them from the banister, leaning over, he caught a glance of Kaname-sama, their eyes met for a moment, and then the pure-blood looked away.

"You kept us waiting, Ichijo," he said with a surprisingly gentle smile.

"You'll have to excuse me," Ichijo responded with a shrug of his shoulders, "I always take too long getting changed."

Kaname nodded, and turned towards the doors, "Everyone is to be on their best behaviour tonight," he said, glancing behind him to address the others. It was met with a few nods and murmurs of agreement.

"But of course, don't forget to have some fun, this is a social dance after all," Ichijo piped up, causing a ripple of laughter. There is was again… Mum and Dad.

Aido watched them walk out of the dormitory. He gave a little sigh, his eyes lingering at first upon the lights of the academy, its doors open, welcoming both classes for one night of merriment. And then his eyes fell upon Akatsuki and Ruka, locked at the arm…

Akatsuki did look wonderful tonight. Although he'd wear it, he was never truly comfortable in fine clothes, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, Ruka was tried to do them up, only for him to ruin her handy-work seconds later. He was wearing navy blue, the suit was slim fitting; he was probably uncomfortable in it.

A sad smile crossed Aido's face as his memory swerved back to a time they used to tease each other before they dressed for a party.

Ruka looked beautiful, it was one of the things he hated about her, and as much as he'd never admit it to her face, she was very beautiful. Her hair had been scraped back into an elegant knot at the back of her head, leaving a few bangs which framed her face. She was like a china doll in her features; everything seemed to have a correct place. The stupid girl seemed to have a knack for looking good in any colour; tonight for example, she'd favoured lilac.

His grip on the banister clenched a little, leaving a crack. Kaname-sama wouldn't be pleased once he found out if was him. He removed his hands, flexing his fingers, and turning back towards his room.

Well, everyone else was having fun at the party, he could have fun too! He could have lots of fun, here… on his own.

Even Kiryu was going tonight; he'd over-heard him yelling at the Head-master this afternoon… the end result of their argument had resulted in Zero attending the party anyway. Nobody else would be banned…

His eyes were welling up with tears again, he cursed them bitterly. When he was a child, he'd read poetry about love, he'd read books on it. He'd seen it at random and unsuspecting points in his life… and now he cursed it.

He was the long awaited first son of the Aido family, he was born into a home that wanted, needed and adored him. Everywhere he'd been, everything he'd done in his life… nobody had rejected or not been drawn to him.

And now he was painfully and regrettably in love with his cousin to the degree he felt like screaming until his lungs exploded.

The blonde punched himself in the side, too many tears had been shed over this, and it was getting ridiculous! He turned towards the mirror in his bedroom, catching a look at his face. All these hours without sleep was getting to him, he was beginning to loose the freshness which he was frequently complimented on. If this kept up, he really would end up looking like his father… Shudder…

If he stayed in this place all night he was going to get more depressed. It wasn't like even attending the party would cheer him up. Perhaps just, seeing the party would do that?

With a little devious smile, he started to fix his hair. He'd just wait in the downstairs music room (provided nobody was getting busy in it) and watch the party. It sounded pretty lame to be honest… but it was better than lying around in his room, complaining, in his mind, to nobody.

There would be no point in dressing up, but there was no point in going in the clothes he'd worn all day. There was a chance he could get away with this, Kaname-sama would be busy with tonight's festivities; also most likely checking people kept their hands off Yuki-chan. Kiryu was most likely to catch him… unless Yuki-chan asked him to dance… damn that girl was becoming quiet crucial to his plan.

He took out a royal blue suit, it had been too long since he'd dressed up, and began to change. Hanabusa Aido took a deep sigh as he finished, checking his reflection in the mirror.

This would be a good idea.

And if it turned badly, well, who knows how bad tonight would have been without it? He took one last glance in the mirror, and wished himself luck, before turning and leaving the room. He jumped from the banister to the ground, a little spring in his step, making his heart race with excitement. Even the thrill was making him feel better, the thrill that he might be caught.

*

Aido whistled to himself as he climbed through the window of the downstairs music room. It had been easier to break inside Cross Academy than he would have thought. He could hear the music playing from the hall already. The band in the Day Class were surprisingly skilled… he himself could play the violin, because his father said it was appropriate, he hadn't had a love for it. Akatsuki had been too lazy and often said he didn't have time for music (but Aido knew he listened to modern rock music, which he hid under his bed). If anyone from the Night Class was to play, it would have to be Ichijo, anyone who heard him on piano, had the tendency to cry before the music reached crescendo.

The blonde noble dusted himself off, inspecting his fingernails, before glancing around his surroundings. This room was rather large, reminding him a little of the music room in the Aido Family Winter Cabin… He spotted a few wind instruments hanging from the walls; there were one or two posters on the walls, which clashed with its classical design. He chuckled to himself as he spotted one particular ACDC poster on his right.

The large piano at the far corner of the room looked as though it had been played recently. He could hear someone, though it wasn't Ichijo, playing piano rather beautifully in the hall. With a little content sigh, Aido walked towards the wall closest to the hall, peaking through the key-hole so he could get a better look at the dance.

It was as much as he'd expected it to be. Cute Day Class girls staring around at the Night Class, their wide eyes, their hearts racing, pounding precious delicious blood around their bodies – ah, this could be the other reason why he was banned…

Some Day Class boy's had been brave and asked a few girls to dance. It was a bold move… yet it seemed to be working. Aido had to laugh as he spotted Chairman Cross had forced the black-haired hunter to dance with him in the centre of the room. Well, at least that was one same sex couple dancing. No wait; he'd spotted Ichijo, waltzing with Shiki, who had the same passive expression on his face, save a slight blush which covered his pale cheeks.

Kaname-sama was stood talking to Yuki-chan, bending down a little so she could hear him over the music. Aido spotted Zero Kiryu giving them the evil eye from about fifty paces away. He wondered if Kiryu would be brave, and stride right past Kaname-sama, taking Yuki-chan to dance with him.

He laughed to himself sarcastically, if Zero was ballsy enough to do that, he might as well walk right out and over to Akatsuki and kiss him right there infront of everyone, and shove Ruka out of the way, have she anything to say on this matter, other than, 'Nice one, Hanabusa, do go on'.

Speaking of the 'lovely couple', where on earth were they? He prayed to God he wouldn't turn to find them in a rather precarious position behind him… He looked behind himself anyway, just incase. Turning back to the door, he tried to spy them out on the dance floor… he spotted Ruka. But she wasn't with Akatsuki…

Aido frowned, pressing his face against the door to try and get a better look. Nope, that guy clearly wasn't Akatsuki, he was human, he was a nerd… and he kept trying to look above Ruka's head… Freak…

Where the hell was Akatsuki?

Suddenly he sensed someone at the window, and turned around, taking a leap forward to find it closed. His heart raced for a moment, and then a hand touched his shoulder…

"Weren't you supposed to stay home, 'Cinderella'?"

Well, in his defence, he nearly screamed, but he didn't, he clamped his hands over his mouth to stop him, before calming down as he saw the face of his cousin.

Akatsuki Kain gave him a gentle smile, before ruffling his hair, "What's the screaming for, idiot? It's only me."

He broke his hands away from his mouth and jabbed him in the chest, his voice in a low whisper, "Yeah, it's you – jackass! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he held up his hands infront of him, a low and strangely sexy chuckle passing over his lips, "I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, why not," he sighed, folding his arms.

There was a slight silence, and then Akatsuki looked up at him with a grin, "So, I take it you just couldn't keep away?"

"Pretty much," he admitted with a useless shrug of his shoulders.

"Hanabusa," the red-head began with a sigh, his tone was one Aido was greatly familiar with, usually the one he used before he told Aido he'd done something rather foolish, "Did you really intend to spend the whole night in this music room?"

"Baka, well, I could hardly go outside!"

He chuckled again, looking up at him with large amber brown eyes, "You got all dressed up, to hang out in a music room?"

Aido's cheeks went dark, "So what if I did?!"

Akatsuki laughed for a moment, and then looked back at him, "Were you going to dance alone too?"

He pouted, "You know I love to dance!"

There was a pause, and then Akatsuki lifted his hand and gave him a warm smile, "I'll dance with you."

Aido blinked, then frowned, and crossed his arms, "In here? No, it's stupid, and we're both guys!" He was glad it was too dark in this room for him to see how red he was getting. Right now the idea of closeness with his cousin was making his heart race.

"It's not stupid. As you said, you can't go outside here and big whoop if we're both guys. We were still both guys when we learnt to dance together," he opened his arms for him.

"If we're going to dance, does this mean I have to be the woman?" he frowned, glancing up at the taller male.

His lips turned into a teasing smirk, "Who was the 'woman' when we learnt to dance, Hanabusa?"

"Shut-up, Akatsuki–"

"Who was it?"

The blonde noble sighed, "Me."

Akatsuki grinned, his arms settling around Aido's waist, drawing him close to him, "So we'll just dance the same way as then. Remember those days, Hanabusa?"

He blushed, his face pressing against the red-head's shoulder, his cheeks turning pink, he gave a little nod, taking Kain's hands off his waist and holding onto them as they began to move to the music.

The song was a slow, classical one… he could hear Ichijo was now playing the piano, the tune was gentle and romantic… Damn romance…

"How could I forget? You stepped on my foot, broke my toe," he teased mercilessly, though it was infact true.

"You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?" Akatsuki teased, spinning them and tilting Aido back a little, causing the other to gasp; he grinned, "Did I scare you?"

"As if," he protested, pushing himself back up, "How about letting me lead?"

"I'm the man, I lead," he teased him, twirling them again. There was a pause, where neither of them spoke, just their bodies to the soft melody of the piano. Akatsuki lowered his head, so his breath was pressed against his ear, "You know," he whispered in a low voice, "I'm so very sorry… for stepping on your toes."

"You're a freak," Aido laughed, blushing as he felt the warm breath of the other press against his ears, which responded quickly to the touch.

Akatsuki just smiled at him, there was the slightest pause, their face inches apart. Neither of them realized that they'd actually stopped moving, and were just stood in each other's arms staring at each other. Aido's hands had migrated some time while they'd been talking, to be draped around his cousin's shoulders, Akatsuki's had wrapped around his waist, meeting on the small of his back.

For the slightest moment neither of them spoke, and then Akatsuki's hands stopped being intertwined with each other, he went to step back, laughing nervously, when Aido gave into his temptations. He gripped his cousin's open shirt and stood up on tip-toe, kissing him deeply and tenderly on the mouth.

It wasn't how he expected it to be. Akatsuki didn't respond, he was stunned for a moment, as Aido poured his deep set lusts and passions into the kiss, he remained still. And then, a hand slipped into soft blonde hair, and Akatsuki kissed him back, his free hand holding him around the waist.

Aido could feel his heart pounding like a war-drum, little tears pooling in his eyes as he opened them for a second, just to make sure what he was seeing was real, before closing them.

His breath was ragged when the kiss broke; his eyes met Akatsuki's.

"H-Hanabusa," he whispered in the same familiar tone, but then he rolled his eyes at his own stern exterior and kissed him. This kiss was different from the clumsy, surprised first; it was deep and uncontrollable passion, the hand on Aido's hip tightened, Akatsuki was holding onto him like he couldn't bear to let go. Like, maybe, just maybe, he'd been hoping and longing for him just as much…

It was as that thought crossed him mind that the door to the music room opened, letting in the bright candle lights of the hall. Aido winced, breaking the kiss, and peering out from over Akatsuki's shoulder at whoever it was that had caught them. His heart was racing, and nearly stopped as he saw Ruka staring back at them.

Aido's lips parted as if he had something to say, but no words came out. It looked as thought she'd done to the same, she watched them for a moment, turned her head, then looked back, as if she thought she'd seen an illusion. As her crimson eyes fell on them again, it must have become apparent to Ruka that she was gazing upon reality, and so she turned, swerving around and rushing back into the hall.

He had looked up at Akatsuki, mostly to say, 'Shit, what are we going to do?', only to find his cousin had clearly made up his mind without him, and released him, rushing towards the open door.

"Ruka – wait!"


End file.
